


Understanding, Gentle, & Tall

by GuacaWuacaFlamez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bendemption, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuacaWuacaFlamez/pseuds/GuacaWuacaFlamez
Summary: Rey discovers just what kind of man she has married.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 61
Kudos: 723





	1. Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny came from the man's mouth himself! (Belated happy birthday to Adam Driver, lol.) No beta... characters don't belong to me... etc., etc., etc.

If you had told Rey that Kylo Ren, the fearsome commander and, later on, Supreme Leader of the First Order, was to be her husband in the near future, she would have had a good laugh and then deemed you a lunatic.

And yet, the Force was a sneaky little bitch, bringing the two together not only in an alliance to defeat Palpatine, but in marriage. Kylo Ren had refused to leave her be post-battle, and had begun courting her much like the way he had chased her halfway across the galaxy during the war.

He was relentless.

At first it was amusing.

Then it was annoying. _Just how much time did he have on his hands?_ Rey thought exasperatedly as she struggled to read through another one of his elaborate calligraphic poems.

But slowly, her heart let down one wall after another, shyly returning his advances. The other end of their Force bond vibrated with the thrum of elated energy every time she drew closer to him.

Soon after, in a small ceremony under the painted hues of a sunset sky in Chandrila, the two were wed, and a new saga began.

* * *

_Her husband was understanding._

Rey was defeated.

It had been a long day, with almost every Force-sensitive pupil of hers misbehaving and out of sorts. She had snapped at one child when he had Force-lobbed a small training droid toward his friend behind her back, and felt like tearing her hair out when another student’s self-important mother demanded to know why her son was being held back from practicing with a training saber, ignoring Rey’s explanation about his lack of focus.

From time to time, she felt the other end of the Force bond pulse with concern as Ben attempted to figure out why her end was bristling with frustration and hints of dark power. It agitated her further and she threw up her shields against him, pushing away the tiny feeling of guilt when she registered his hurt through the bond.

Dusk fell, and after Rey tiredly bid the last student good-bye, she prepared to lock up the training center and head home.

Her fingers twitched.

Her whole being itched to rid itself of this restless, pent-up energy.

Biting her lip, Rey quickly made up her mind and headed over to the sparring area, waving her hand to power up several advanced training droids.

A fresh wave of adrenaline came over her as she sensed the first wave of blasts heading her way and ignited her saber. Snarling, she deflected them and began running, using her momentum to flip off of a nearby wall and take on the consequent wave of droid blasts.

The next half hour was spent sparring until she felt the familiar tug of the bond coming near. Ignoring it, she beckoned another droid closer, dialing up the intensity of its fire.

The soft whirring sound of electric charges gearing up to fire suddenly died.

Frowning, Rey attempted to reach with the Force to turn it back on, only to be pushed back by—

“Ben.” She straightened up to glance behind her at her husband standing by the doors.

He approached her cautiously, much like one does with a feral street cat. Slowly he put aside his cloak and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

“Why were you shutting me out today?” He asked softly, carefully.

Rey’s irritation flared.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” She hissed, negative energy still licking towards her lightsaber like flames. He blew out a sigh and paused before locking eyes with her.

“Very well.” Two fingers motioned for her to face him. His plush lips settled into a grim line.

“Fight me.”

With a shriek, she launched herself at him, letting her power take to the forefront of her instincts. Lightsabers clashed against each other as a wave of Force energy was unleashed between them. She barely noticed that he never took the offensive; he simply blocked her maneuvers and led her through various forms he had taught her in the past. It was infuriating, and she raged even more.

His dark eyes watched her with an alertness that she wished to escape. Reinforcing her mind’s shields, she re-strategized her next maneuver and caught him off guard, knocking his saber out of his hands and tripping him to land on his back.

Panting heavily, she pointed her lightsaber at his neck, watching the blue glow reflect off of the sweaty sheen of his face. He raised his hands in surrender, continuing to watch her with that careful, wary gaze that seemed to read her soul.

She couldn’t take it.

“I’m going to clean up.” Rey turned on her heel abruptly, extinguishing her weapon.

“Rey—“ His disappointed, hurt voice stopped her briefly before she strode out of the sparring area.

She was always escaping. Always running. It was how she survived.

The short walk took her to their small cottage tucked away on the swell of a modest hill. She entered and headed for the ‘fresher, stripping her clothes off mechanically before stepping in to let the gentle streams of warm water wash away the stress and frustration of the day.

When had the bad day turned so ugly? She wondered, lathering shampoo into her hair distractedly. When had it shifted from coming from outward sources of stress to her inner demons? Why had she embraced the dark side so easily? The time in the sparring arena hadn’t eased the negative energy that had built up inside her. Rather, it had been magnified, and had grown even more so when Ben had arrived.

The memory flashed before her, of Luke Skywalker gazing at her with wide eyes and a tremor in his voice.

_“You didn’t even try to stop yourself.”_

The thoughts swirled around in her mind, mimicking the bubbles going down the drain as steam fogged up the glass.

The fear gazed at her steadily, challenging her.

She shivered.

Briefly she wondered if her husband would pursue her, confront her about her behavior. As if he knew she was thinking about him, the bond hummed with him pushing gently at her shields.

_Let me in, sweetheart,_ he pleaded. She rebuffed him tiredly.

_Are you hungry?_ He tried again.

_I’ll eat later,_ she returned before strengthening her shields once more. The bond sizzled with his spike of anger and confusion.

_I’m going out._ The declaration was thrown coldly at her before he, too, set up his shields, closing himself off from her.

Salt water mixed with fresh water as Rey leaned against the cold tile and wept. _You’re being a kriffin’ kalak,_ a voice inside chided. She bit her lip and turned off the water.

Her movements were robotic as she dressed and dried her hair. Part of her wished Ben was home so that they could talk it out, but… _Someone had to be a stubborn ass,_ that irritating voice rolled its eyes. Her eyes welled up again as she slid into bed and curled up in the blankets.

_Was this all worth your pride?_ The voice nudged once more.

The tears fell freely then, sending her off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

“So we’re doing this here?”

Her husband’s voice echoed in her ears and she turned around. They were in Snoke’s throne room, though oddly enough, none of the fallen guards nor the fallen Supreme Leader were present.

A Force dream, then.

Ben stood before her, hands clenched as his hardened gaze pierced through her. He looked worn in the warm glow of the wrecked throne room.

She took a step toward him, her mouth opening to speak, when he shook his head.

“No. It’s my turn.” He said firmly. She huffed, her shoulders slumping. It was indeed time she gave him a chance.

“It took me a while to realize what had you so agitated,” he began, “and when it dawned on me, I’ll admit… I laughed.” A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

He held up his hands before she could retort.

“I wasn’t laughing at you per se, but rather at the irony of why you sought to shut me out.” He took a step toward her and reached for her hand.

“Sweetheart, of all people, you should know that you can turn to me, especially with any Dark Side temptations. I’ve been there. I… I know what it’s like to— to _love_ that feeling of power and crave it.” Ben ran a careless hand through his hair as he searched for the words to say.

“But you’re not alone, Rey. Really, you aren’t.” _I’m right here,_ she knew he was saying.

“I’m sorry.” Rey interrupted him before he could continue. “Ben, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to appear weak, and…” Her voice faltered. “I was disgusted with myself for turning to the Dark Side so— so _easily_. I didn’t want you to look at me and think the same. I didn’t want you to know.”

He swallowed hard and dropped her hand. “Do you still seek to hide things from me?” His eyes shone with hurt, echoing the ache in her chest. Kriff, she’d been such a fool.

She stepped closer to him, shaking her head. “No, Ben, I don’t want to hide from you anymore. It’s a defense mechanism,” she admitted, “a way to survive and protect yourself.” Her hand trembled as she reached up to caress his cheek. “It’s something I need to work on. Will you help me?” The unspoken question of _will you forgive me_ hung heavy in the air.

“How could I not help you?” He whispered brokenly, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. “When _you_ helped _me_ find my light?”

At this, Rey surged toward him, their lips meeting hungrily as their trust was re-built. She tore down her shields and he gasped into their kiss as he was bombarded with her emotions of regret, gratitude, and love. The Force bond shimmered with peaceful satisfaction.

They pulled apart, both faces stained with happy tears. He gazed at her softly, his thumb running gently over her bottom lip. She sniffed and fixed him with a sober look.

“I’m truly sorry, Ben.”

A small smile crept over his face.

“I love you, sweetheart.” He pushed other thoughts into their bond: _I’ll help you. I forgive you. You don’t have to deal with anything by yourself ever again._

She stepped into his embrace and kissed him again, winding her fingers through the locks of hair at the nape of his neck. _I love you, too. I’m sorry. Thank you for being there for me._ She sent back to him.

After a few more tender kisses, she retreated and looked up at him hesitantly.

“Will you come home?” She asked tentatively.

His face broke out into a grin. “I was already on my way back when our bond pulled me into the dream. All you need to do is wake up, sweetheart.”

She tried to respond but found that she was drifting away from him, away from the throne room and its glow of smoldering debris, and into the depths of dark, cold space. The last thing she remembered before waking up was the way their bond hummed with contentment as he held her gaze with his soft brown eyes.

* * *

An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into the warmth and security of a broad chest. Rey stiffened momentarily as she came back to the land of wakefulness before turning around to face him. In the near darkness she could barely make out the features of his face, but she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin.

“I’m sor–“

He shushed her with a brief press of his lips.

“I know, Rey. I know.” He murmured.

Ben let his wife nestle closer, her head tucked gently under his chin, letting a free hand stroke circles on her shoulder. No more words needed to be said. She took the comfort he offered, relaxed in the knowledge that he understood her fears and regrets, and soon after, fell asleep in the safety of his arms.

Rey would later look back on that night, recognizing it as one of the first times she realized:

Her husband was understanding.


	2. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta again, sorry. Also, my attempts at writing smut are few and far in between. Please forgive whatever you find lacking.

_Her husband was gentle._

Jakku wasn’t ideal for romance, and if one happened to find a partner, it was rough, quick, and impersonal. In spite of the seedy holovids Rey sometimes caught glimpses of in the bar beside Plutt’s office, the act never seemed appealing enough for her to seek someone to join her in bed at night.

Besides, her fingers usually did the trick.

On the day they had married, it had surprised them both that they were more keen on snuggling than sex when night fell. One minute they were playfully bantering about which droid was more sassy (Ben was sure it was BB-8, since the droid’s master was none other than the cheeky curly-haired Resistance pilot, while Rey argued that R2D2 had given her more flack in more languages than she’d ever heard a droid express before), and the next minute, Rey had been startled awake to find the former Supreme Leader snoring softly, his head pillowed on her breasts.

The position was not sustainable for the rest of the night, and after nudging him awake – she swore she saw his ears turn red when he discovered just where his head had been – Rey had tucked herself against him, dubbed her new husband the big spoon, and they had both succumbed to slumber once more.

The days to follow were full of adventures while they honeymooned, and soon after, Rey took up a position to teach Force-sensitive children while Ben split his time between attending the various senate meetings his mother used to participate in and training more advanced Force users.

The bottom line was that they had yet to have sex.

It wasn’t for lack of attraction.

Truth be told, Rey was intrigued with Ben. She wouldn’t deny that her husband aroused her.

Oftentimes, watching him run through forms with his advanced students or sparring with him herself brought a tingling, burning sensation low in her abdomen. She secretly enjoyed the times when he would take off his outer coat after a particularly rigorous round of sparring. His black sleeveless undershirt only made the span of his muscular arms all the more pronounced.

However, thinking such thoughts were akin to playing with fire. If she wasn’t careful, a stray thought would skitter across their bond and then… _Then_ she was doomed.

Once, during an advanced match that she had brought her class to view, she happened to catch a glimpse of his chest, shimmering with a thin sheen of sweat. _I bet the rest of him is just as ho— Oh wait, what is he doing!_ She thought in alarm, trying to shield that particular thought from him.

But it was too late.

Her heart skipped a beat when he glanced her way with a knowing smirk. Briefly motioning for a time-out, he whipped off his shirt, wiping his face and the back of his neck with the cloth before tossing it onto the bench. He called his lightsaber to him with a twinkle in his eye and nodded to the referee to continue the match.

 _Hope you like what you see, sweetheart,_ he cooed smugly before focusing his attention on his opponent.

It was maddening.

 _I hate you,_ she lied, scrambling to hide her blush. He laughed through their bond.

She couldn’t ignore his interest in her, either. It varied, from outright flirtation to shy, subtle hints of desire. She could sense it in the way his eyes traced the curves of her body when she greeted him at the end of the day. He brushed against her hand when they would dine together and she would feel the faint echo of his yearning seep across the bond.

It was a heady, surreal feeling, to know that you were the focal point of someone else’s interest. The feeling was infectious, and soon it seemed that it was only a matter of time before one of them gave in.

* * *

Dinner had been fraught with prolonged glances at each other’s lips, the lazy nudges of energy teasing each other through their Force bond, and the phrase, “I’m sorry, would you mind repeating that?” as concentration was diverted to thoughts of more physical interactions rather than intellectual facets of communication.

The moment they both realized conversation was futile, Ben held out his hand with a crooked smile and desire smoldering in his eyes, and Rey was lost. They both stood from the table and stumbled upstairs in a lustful haze.

Fevered kisses and eager fingers launched the couple’s journey toward the promise of mutual pleasure. Hushed whispers and breathy giggles filled the silence of their room as they fumbled around like two teenagers making their way toward the bed.

Ben paused, his fingers skimming the bottom of her shirt. “This is your first time?” He half-stated, half-guessed. Rey nodded, and he sent reassurance through the bond with a soft smile.

“Is it yours?”

The words left her mouth without her permission, and she froze. She didn’t want to sound jealous. When the thought had crossed her mind before, she had always brushed it off. It would have hurt to dwell on it otherwise. She couldn’t change the past anyway, she reasoned.

Still, she remembered one senate gala event a year or so ago, when she attended with Ben. The women there had been utterly lascivious, their vulgar thoughts broadcasting loudly to Rey about just what they would do to the former Supreme Leader if he would bed them. Her ire had been piqued, cheeks flushing with indignation as she struggled to ignore the offensive fantasies.

Ben had sent soothing waves of comfort through their bond, brushed with a hint of amusement. _Easy there, scavenger,_ he teased, squeezing her hand, then more sincerely, _I only have eyes for you._

Rey glanced down at where his hands had stilled at the bottom of her shirt. A tremor of insecurity nudged her as his reluctance to answer her question stretched out.

The bond colored with shame for a brief moment. Hesitantly, he shared a piece of his past with her — there had been two others before her; faceless women brought to him by Snoke during his apprenticeship. They had meant nothing to him. He had not sought out any others before meeting Rey. Remorse burned in his eyes as he waited for her reaction.

Rey leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, closing her eyes against his apprehensive gaze.

While she couldn’t deny the brief flare of insecurity that made her hesitate to continue, the bigger, more insistent thought slowly eclipsed that fear:

Ben Solo was hers.

In the end, he had chosen to be with her. She could either believe that he was in this together with her, or she could choose to doubt his loyalty for the rest of their marriage.

 _It’s just us now,_ she declared through the bond. An immediate, resounding _Yes, always,_ made her pull back enough to smile shyly at him.

“I could… show you, erm, what I like.” The utterance floated delicately in the air like a peace offering.

A quick exhale left his lungs as she smiled nervously at him. He kissed her then, a balm of apology, gratitude, and a stronger rush of arousal.

Rey lifted her arms as he helped her out of her shirt, gently pushing back on her shoulders to lay down on their bed. He licked and nipped his way down from her collarbone to her breasts, making short work of her breast bindings and wasting no time in latching onto her aroused nipples. Her fingers found purchase in his hair as she unknowingly urged him to continue, holding his head in place at her breasts.

“You’re absolutely incredible, sweetheart,” he sighed as she moaned under his ministrations.

Rey quickly learned that she would never go back to using her own fingers ever again, as her husband dipped his head down to lave her clit while two of his long, dexterous fingers carefully stretched and prepared her for him.

“Kriff, Ben!” Her whimpering moan inspired his smirk as she orgasmed on his tongue. Sparks glimmered behind her eyelids as her back arched. His hand on her hip was the only thing grounding her as the other hand continued to bring her higher and higher.

Eventually, the tsunami wave of pleasure brought her back to earth, simmering in her bones as her head dropped back down onto the pillow. She felt Ben pull back from his place at her clit, resting his head on her inner thigh as he waited for her to catch her breath.

Tugging on his dark locks, she brought him back up, lips smashing against his inelegantly as her hands reached for the waistband of his pants.

“Teach me how to pleasure you,” she murmured against his mouth, her tongue darting out to lick the seam of his lips.

“Later,” Ben promised with a strained groan. “There’ll be time for that later.” He interrupted her small whine to insist, “Right now, I’d really like to be inside you.”

Between whispered reminders for her to relax and tender kisses, he rested in the cradle of her legs, his cock weeping with precum as he placed himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in.

Rey gasped in wonder at the strange feeling. With small, shallow, shuddering thrusts, he tenderly worked his way into her until his hips were flush with hers. Only then did his head drop to rest on her shoulder as he stilled, waiting for her to adjust to his size.

She ran her hands over the tense muscles in his back, trying to get used to the way he was pinning her pelvis down into the mattress. There was no pain, only the slight discomfort and tightness surrounding this foreign object that was currently twitching inside her. She felt so _full._

Experimentally, Rey lifted her hips.

“Rey. Please. Don’t move.” Ben bit out as he shut his eyes tight, his nostrils flaring. She curled her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck in an attempt to soothe him.

“Why?” The question hung suspended in the thick tension of his harsh breaths and the contrasting silence of the room.

“Because… because you feel amazing, and–“ Ben swallowed hard and shakily continued, “And I might finish before I get a chance to please you.”

At this, Rey scoffed. “You’ve already pleased me, Ben. It’s alright if you finish.” Even before she had completed her sentence, her husband was shaking his head.

“No. This time is for you.”

With another kiss to her lips, he shifted his weight onto one arm while the other snaked down to play with her clit once more. Pulling almost all the way out, he pushed back in just as slowly, rolling his hips, and Rey felt her world begin to flip upside down.

Ben watched her reaction intently as he continued thrusting in slow, measured strokes. The pleasant smoldering preceding her last explosion was back, and picking up faster than the first climax she had experienced.

All of a sudden, his thumb slipped and came down hard on the little bundle of nerves.

“Oh!”

Rey’s hips tilted at the unexpected burst of stimulation, only to find that that movement began rubbing another spot inside her body that had her moaning unashamedly.

Their voices began to climb as the temperature rose and the friction stroked faster.

“Shit! Rey!” Ben hissed when her nails scored marks down his back and buried themselves in his ass. His thrusts picked up at her wailing requests.

_Faster, Ben._

_Harder._

_More._

“I’m— I’m almost th—“ Rey half-panted, half-cried, and her husband took pity on her to double down on rubbing the small nub above where his cock was pistoning in and out of his wife’s body.

The roar in her ears overtook her as her senses exploded in light. Wave upon wave of ecstatic bliss drowned her for what seemed like an eternity. Her inner muscles clamped down on his cock, as if to keep him locked within her forever.

Vaguely she could hear Ben’s pained shout and feel his length swell, throb, and then pulse as he poured his seed into her waiting body. He froze above her, his stomach muscles clenching rhythmically with the spurts of his release.

After what seemed like an eternity, he groaned in satisfaction and collapsed, having the presence of mind to roll Rey on top of him while they were still connected. She buried her face into his neck, darting her tongue out for a quick taste of his sweat. He huffed out a small laugh and brought an arm up to run his fingers up and down her spine lazily.

“That was incredible.” He declared. _You were incredible,_ he added through their bond. She responded by reaching up to press a kiss to his chin. The silence in their room was warm; comfortable.

“Oh.” Ben’s fingers stopped their trek on her back. She looked up at him questioningly.

“Hmm?”

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, jerking his head to motion toward her lower abdomen. She paused to take stock of how things were feeling down there.

“I can’t really tell right now,” she replied honestly. “If it’s sore in the morning, it’s nothing a warm bath can’t fix,” she decided with an encouraging nod. He chewed on his plush bottom lip for a moment, doubt flitting across his face.

“Just… just let me take care of you if you don’t feel good tomorrow, okay?” His pleading gaze and the stubborn jut of his chin told her he wouldn’t take any protests from her.

Rey was preparing to object to his emphatic demand when the realization hit her squarely in the chest: She was the focus of something her husband wanted to care for.

She was… being cared for.

The thought almost took her breath away as tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. Whatever indignant retort had been resting on the tip of her tongue, ready to be fired, died immediately.

As Ben pulled the covers over their cooling bodies and both of them felt the fuzzy edges of sleep crowd their consciousness, Rey tucked away this moment into the special corner of her heart, the corner that was filled with all the good things she had experienced in her life. She surrendered to sleep with a smile on her face, incandescently content in the fact that:

Her husband was gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Darcy, anyone? Just thought I’d slip that tiny little thing in there. After all, I believe I heard somewhere that when they first auditioned for The Force Awakens, at one point they read excerpts from Pride & Prejudice before getting the actual script. I could be wrong…
> 
> Also, UTIs are no fun. Ignore that they both fell asleep right after sexy times and please do what you need to do after your own encounters so that your bodies stay healthy. :-)


	3. Tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'ed but boy did I have fun writing this!
> 
> Update 2019.11.23 - Made some minor edits near the end of the chapter but content is 99.6% the same. :p

_Her husband was tall._

“What’s the matter?” Ben taunted in between wild kisses. “Hormones got you down?” He hiccuped a small laugh at the fierce scowl on his wife’s face.

“Shut up!” She snapped. “Shut up and get in me right now!” Rey tugged her tunic off, flinging it somewhere onto the bedroom floor. She really didn’t give a damn.

She had been horny all week. And it just had to be the week that Ben was required to attend annual senate meetings in Coruscant. Though they had left the Force bond wide open so that they could communicate, Rey had been miserable.

Her fingers were useless. Ben had tried to talk her through to orgasm, but it only made her crave his body even more. Her mood had swung back and forth as the pregnancy hormones took over her brain gleefully, and even her students could sense that she was on edge about something. (She had had enough presence of mind to shield just what it was that she was so moody about.)

The minute Ben had stepped out of his ship and entered their home, she had practically mauled his face with her lips, not that he minded the enthusiastic welcome at the front door.

She paused for a brief moment to take in her handiwork.

His dark locks were even messier than when he had first stepped foot in the house, and his tunic was askew due to the fresh hickey she had sucked on his collarbone. There was a flush high on his cheeks and his eyes were bright as he tried to pull the last of his brain cells into action.

“Bed?” He had asked huskily. She grabbed his hand and began leading him through the house.

“Bed.”

The fingers of his free hand curled around her hip as she reached the first step on the staircase. He pulled her back against his clothed erection, both of them moaning at the contact as he ground himself against her ass. His lips pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck.

“ _Ben,_ ” she whined. He chuckled and walked both of them up the stairs, his hands reaching around to knead her breasts and pluck at her raised nipples.

They reached the bedroom, lips battling for dominance as they shed the rest of their clothing. She growled with frustration at the way her neck was tiring — she was of average height, but her husband was at least a good head taller than her, which was emphasized even more by his broad shoulders and muscular forearms. Kissing could get tiresome after a while.

An idea flashed through her hormonal mind, and she blurted it out before she could think on it further, “Take me here, against the wall.”

Ben pulled back from his assault on her breasts, a thin trail of saliva stretching between his plush lips and her nipple. He quirked an eyebrow before throwing her a wicked grin.

“I should be gone more often,” he whispered with a wink. She pushed at his shoulders impatiently and he straightened up, giving her an eyeful of his sculpted chest. He groaned when she licked a line from his nipple to the divot in his collarbone, and suddenly she found herself looking into his eyes as he hoisted her up, his hands gripping her thighs securely as his swollen cock throbbed against her belly.

A smear of pre-cum left a wet trail through her curls as he rocked against her slowly, finding her slick entrance. Rey’s brain was in hormonal overdrive. All she could focus on was the pleasure she was about to receive and, oddly enough, the feeling of weightlessness at being trapped between the wall and the tall tree of a husband she was currently climbing.

“Ben, please! I need y—“ She gasped as the head of his cock caught in between her lower lips and began to push inside. “Oh, _fuck._ ”

Her hands tangled in his hair when he groaned, rocking his hips insistently as he worked himself deeper into her with short, firm thrusts.

“You’re, ah, a lot tighter… like this,” he panted. She quivered around him, whimpering as he finally bottomed out, their hips flush against each other. Their bond felt more alive, with energy swirling around them in flashes of intense passion and excitement.

“Hold on, sweetheart,” were the last words Rey heard before her husband pulled out and then thrust back in roughly. Her high-pitched cries urged him on and the pace picked up sooner than she would have liked but… she wasn’t going to complain.

At one point she felt as though she were outside her body, marveling at the way she was connected to the ground only through the gorgeous cock she was currently being impaled upon. The surrealness was fleeting, and soon she was focusing on the bubble of pleasure that was building inside, smoldering, ready to burst.

Ben was panting in her ear, the harsh breaths being interrupted every now and then by moans of curses or words of praise. She found herself being turned on even more by this powerful beast of a man, watching him lose himself in her body even as she was utterly dwarfed by him. It was a sexy thought, and she was pleased to realize that she could give him this kind of pleasure and that he only wanted to participate in such acts with her and her alone.

She felt him panic through their bond as he neared completion.

“It’s ok, Ben, ‘m close,” her voice hitched before he kissed her desperately.

“Come with me,” he begged before his face scrunched up on the precipice of orgasm. The look on his face, coupled with the way his cock was swelling impossibly harder, pushed Rey over the edge and her thighs began to shake as her cunt clamped down on his thick length. Her wailing cry sent him into climax a beat later.

“ _Kriff,_ Rey!”

Ben groaned as his hips jerked helplessly, filling her with his seed until it dripped out onto the floor. His head fell to her shoulder, slipping slightly due to the sheen of sweat that covered both of them. They stayed like that for a moment longer, indulging in the glimmer of aftershocks as their bond hummed with contentment.

After a while, their hearts stopped racing long enough for Ben to bend his knees and let Rey’s feet touch the floor. His softened cock slid out and she whimpered at the loss.

They stood together quietly, Ben reaching out to brush sweat-plastered hair from his wife’s face with a smile before bending down to kiss her tenderly.

“I love you, sweetheart,” his deep baritone voice rumbled gently with warmth and sincerity. She beamed up at him in response.

“I love you too, Ben. I’m so glad you’re home.” She sighed, leaning into his hand that was caressing her cheek.

His smile grew wider before his eyes flicked down to her stomach and back up to her face with mild concern.

“Do you think we hurt the baby?” He bit his lip as he peered down again.

“No, I don’t think so. I, um, asked the doctor about that at my last appointment and she said it was fine,” Rey blushed, remembering how flustered she had been to broach the subject at the doctor’s office earlier that week.

Ben frowned as he stared a bit harder at her stomach.

“You’re bigger.” He stated. Rey snorted disbelievingly as she shivered and began to head for the ‘fresher, a nice warm shower on her mind.

“I had a big lunch today, you know, what with eating for two and all that.”

Her husband followed her into the bathroom distractedly. “No… you’re really showing.”

“We’ve reached the end of ten weeks, Ben,” Rey chided, turning on the water. “It’s just a lot of food, that’s all.”

Ben grabbed her wrist and tugged her over to the mirror.

“Sweetheart, look. You look _bigger,_ and I’m not just saying that because I was gone for a week.” He insisted, urging her to study her nude reflection.

While her breasts had begun to swell slightly as her pregnancy progressed, the flatness of her stomach was no longer there. A small bulge, about a quarter size of a porg, had taken up residence in her lower abdomen, giving off the appearance of… a _pouch_ , of some sort.

Rey’s eyes widened.

“The doctor said it would be about a couple more weeks before I’d begin showing,” she faltered, an irrational-yet-sudden wave of distress coming over her as her hands flew to touch her newly-discovered bump. “It shouldn’t be showing this soon!”

Ben began to laugh. “If the baby’s anything like me, I wouldn’t be surprised if you looked like you were having twins by the time it’s ready to be born!” He grinned at her reflection’s expression of terror.

“No! I don’t want to be huge!” She cried, her voice rising in panic, glaring at the image of her husband doubling over in laughter. “Ben!” She turned from the mirror, swatting at his shoulder indignantly as he continued chortling.

Sniffing away the last few chuckles, he cleared his throat and knelt down on the cold bathroom tile in front of her stomach, framing her hips in between his hands. With a quick grin up at Rey, he leaned in closer to the bulge.

“Be nice to your mommy, okay, baby?” He pressed a soft kiss below her navel. “Be healthy and grow big and strong, but not too big, or else Mommy won’t be able to—” he stopped talking as he caught sight of Rey’s murderous scowl. Grinning unrepentantly, he stood up again to his full height and leaned down to kiss her eagerly.

“I’ll still love you even when you’re as big as a whale,” he promised against her lips. She sputtered but he kissed her again with a smile.

And try as she might, Rey found that she couldn’t stay mad at him for long. Steam filled the small room as they kissed unhurriedly, the sound of the shower only secondary to the steady beat of their hearts.

As his mouth roamed, touching her nose, forehead, and neck with his questing lips, she found that, aside from the small crick developing in her neck, she didn’t really mind that:

Her husband was tall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit more tricky to come up with, though I knew I wanted to emphasize Kylo Ren’s strength and stature in some way. I figured wall sex was a fun scenario to try showcasing that trait of his. *shrug* I hope it was an enjoyable end to the story.
> 
> Also, I can’t take credit for the baby bit at the end; I was heavily inspired by pontmercy44’s masterpiece, “Unexpected.” That is one of my favorite Reylo stories of all time and I hope I honored pontmercy44’s legacy rather than plagiarizing it. That was truly not my intention, and if it comes across that way, I sincerely apologize. Please check out "Unexpected" if you haven't read it yet; it is such a gem!
> 
> So we’re done! Thanks to Adam Driver’s interview that jumpstarted this story, thank you to all you readers for your kind words and the positive response, and… I’m sure we’ll be back with more Reylo once Rise of Skywalker hits theaters. Can’t wait! Till then, thanks for letting me make you smile. :-)


End file.
